The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus for anonymous identification of profiles of subscribers in a communications system, such as a wireless communications system. When searching for specific offer and demand profiles, it is often desirable, on the one hand, to be able to make an anonymous selection from various profiles that are available for selection before making direct contact with a subscriber with a specific profile, but also, on the other hand, at the same time to have the capability to make immediate personal contact with a corresponding subscriber. Until now, typically an offer or a demand is produced by means of conventional media such as print (advertisement), the Internet (for example by Webpage), mobile radio technologies, such as by means of questionnaires from providers, for example. This offer was then either compared manually, in partially automated form or fully automatically with already stored offers and demands. This refers, for example, to the cognitive comparison of advertisements with the desired profile of the person carrying out the search, the use of search engines for searching the Internet, and the use of search robots. Until now, it has not been possible to make direct immediate contact with a specific subscriber in conjunction with an anonymous previous selection.